I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for a lawn mower, and more specifically to the art of methods and apparatuses for a lawn mower having an adjustable frame assembly.
II. Description of the Related Art
Walk-behind lawn mowers are well known. Such mowers are termed walk-behind because the operator walks behind the mower during its operation. Known walk-behind mowers have proven to be adequate for their intended purpose. However, they are also known to have a general lack of flexibility when exchanging implements. By implements it is meant any device that attaches to the mower and is operated by the mower. The most typical mower implement is a mower deck that contains at least one blade for cutting associated vegetation such as a lawn. Other possible implements would include a snow blower, for example.
One known problem deals with the difficulty in disengaging a first implement and then engaging a second implement. Typically, several nut and bolt combinations must be disconnected and then reconnected. Such connections are cumbersome and expend too much time.
Another problem is that the frames of known mowers are not readily adjustable. Thus, exchanging a first implement with a second implement of a different size or type is quite difficult if not impossible.
Still another problem deals with mowers using castor wheels. It may be desirable, for example when changing to a larger sized implement, to change the size of the wheels used on the mower. When castor wheels are used, it typically requires a change in axles to change the size of the castor wheels. This is also cumbersome and requires more than one axle for the same mower.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for reducing these problems. The difficulties that are inherent in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.